RWBY - The Beginning of Something Stupid
by R3activepaladin
Summary: Have you ever been curious as to what would happen if a self insert gamer fic happened? Those already exist you say? There's a fic with this plot you say? You haven't even made it past the first chapter?
1. The Beginning

You know what I've been having issues coming up with stories recently so instead I'm just going to do a self-insert, enjoy a new rendition of a story… I haven't made so it isn't a rendition, is it? Either way please enjoy my story RWBY - The Beginning of Something Stupid… at least that's the name I have so far… so it may change either way I'm leaving this here .P.S. I listened to Christopher Paolini's Writing Playlist while writing this

* * *

Somewhere written in the sands of time and the seas of space, there is an idea of a man, admittedly a young on, but a man still traversing realms, though not willingly. Have you ever wondered what would happen if a high schooler were to enter the world of RWBY? I can't say I did… but it turned out to be fun so I can't say it was a bad thing. This is the story of how I became a character in a webseries turned video game.

The true tell begins as an average high school teen drama fiction would, at the bottom tier of the proverbial high school food chain. The loser's, geek's, and nerds. I fell into the nerds if you were curious… I suppose I should quit with the backstory…

~Line Break~

I woke up one day, like any other day I was preparing for school and getting ready to drive myself there. I got dressed, prepared my stuff, grabbed a bottle of water, and told my mom I loved her before exiting my home like any other day, but it all changed when a freight truck ran a red light and T-boned me.

I barely noticed it but due to the impact, the door slammed into my chest, I barely felt the pain, through the haze encroaching on my vision and very mind I heard a women scream something I couldn't quite recognize what she said. I looked down only to see that my chest was effectively crushed and I had a piece of steel sticking into my gut, it was then that I realized I didn't have much longer to live. I scrambled for my phone through the adrenaline was dying in my veins as the blood seeped from my gut and my vision faded I typed the ill-fated words to my Mom 'I love you, never forget that' and I hit send before my vision died and my blood ran dry.

~Line Break~

After what seemed like ages of seeing my life pass me by for the first, third, fifth, or no was it sixth now, time I woke up, well it was more of sudden consciousness. It was different my clothes were stained blood red my head and chest hurt. I was… In a completely white room laying in what looked like a hospital bed, but looking down I saw only my stained clothes and myself, no IV or sensors or anything. "Where am I?" I found myself asking as I sat up.

Then in an ethereal voice, I heard a woman speak to me as if it was coming from everywhere, but at the seem time it seemed as though the voice came from nowhere. "Oh, you're awake. Once you're ready exit the room out of the door."

Now I saw a door as if it had only just appeared. "This is… So strange." I got out of the bed and walked out the door, only to be greeted with a beautiful rose garden and a woman in white robes standing by a bench. _What is happening to me?_

"Come sit," she said in the same voice as earlier though now it only came from her.

I went and slowly sat down my body cracking with every step. "Where am I?" Silence. "Excuse me, ma'am, where am ?"

She sighed. "You are in my purgatory, The Waiting Room of Life, The Hospital of the Dead, some call it." She finally turned to face me.

"So why am I here?"

"Because I brought you here."

"Why did yo-"

"Patience and all will be answered in time." she stepped forward and gently placed her palms on my temples "Watch and listen."

As if magic where being implemented she showed me wondrous things, images and stories, one told of the world of Remnant and it's protectors another told of the wizard and the four maidens and the threats to the world, as well as it's gods. After the images and words stopped she started talking again "You have seen the world and it's dangers as well as it's lore. You know what will happen, you have to stop it."

"Why, why me? Why did you choose me?"

She smiled and giggled "You will know when you figure out how your mission will be upheld."

I looked at her oddly "Alright then… is there anything else for me to know?"

"You are familiar with The Gamer, yes?" I nod "That is your system of victory, once you are in the world seek Qrow Branwen, and tell him what you know, he will question you, so be prepared, and answer truthfully."

I started to fade "Wait how will I know him when I see him?"

"Don't worry about that."

And I was gone from her realm as I faded out of existence.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.


	2. The Revelations & Savior

Guide:

[Gamer menu]

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

I woke up in an empty field laying on my ass, so of course, I stood only to see the clearing and a small pond across from me at the other end, I started to walk towards it to look at my reflection only to realize two things. "What the hell happened to me?!" Instead of my normal, roguishly handsome face, at least that's what I thought it to be, I had a beautifully pointed chin, much like an elven lady and looking down I saw that I had the tits for it. The other thing, that wasn't quite as shocking is the antlers that I had on the top of my head.

"Why the hell did she do this to me! At least before I could be ugly and no one would point me out on it but now if I'm ugly no one will shut up." He now, well now she sighed. "At least I'm not wearing slutty clothes." I glance back down to make sure "Well it's not overly slutty at least..." another sigh... "holy fuck I'm a woman!" I took a second look at myself turning my head to the left then to the right before focusing on my dirty blonde to brown hair, barely long enough to be in a ponytail "at least that didn't change."

"Welp, am I at least armed?" I looked upon myself one last time to only find... no weapons 'Well this is fucking great!'

 **[You just realized you're weaponless, in grimm territory your wisdom goes up by one and you receive one weapon of your choice*!**

 ***No multi-weapons only one form weapons]**

'Well at least I get something... hmmm maybe I should get something long ranged... Yeah, I think I'll go with a revolver.' Therefore the revolver was, it suddenly appeared in my hands and it seemed as though I would never run out of bullets as if it were an odd but permanent factor of my life now. "Well, I guess I should work on finding Qrow... Whoever that is... wait where am I?"

 **[Minimap initiating... boot up processor may attract Grimm, prepare yourself]**

"Great! Can't even get a fucking map!" I started to check the revolver to make sure it was loaded, it was a six-shot, though I couldn't exactly tell the caliber it looked somewhere around .308 "Well this'll have some stopping power at least."

As a little bar in my field of view slowly ticked upwards a few beowolf started to come from the forest "All of this damn work for a minimap, of course, it couldn't be creeps or something easy, but nooooo it had to be beowolf!" I closed the chamber of the revolver as I readied it in my grip. "Alright breath in." I breathed in. "Breath out." I breathed out and as my heartbeat slowed I fired on the first beowolf.

It yelped but it didn't seem to really deal it much damage, in fact, it only seemed to anger it. The beast rushed at me before it knocked me to the ground, I lost my gun in the fray as I started screaming like a girl for help though I doubted it would come. The beowolf jumped on me, pinning me down by my shirt. "P-please don't eat me!" During the moment as I was pissing my pants I heard a shotgun blast and suddenly I was splattered with blood, looking up at was once a beowolf I now only saw a body and the head was nowhere to be seen. I promptly passed out.

~Qrow's POV~

"Tch kid couldn't even stand the sight of blood." _I'm Qrow Branwen and the kid is having me put my two cents into this story of hers._ _So here it is_ , I cut the rest of the Grimm up and surveyed the scene as I found her Revolver "Well I can't say she wasn't armed." I put that in a pocket before picking the girl up. _Seems as though she's a deer faunus, antlers still covered in velvet_ I started packing the girl back to base camp before setting her against a tree as I started a fire. Setting her next to a tree as I started to watch quietly yet alertly for any grimm activity.

~My POV~

Later I woke up only to look at Qrow and gasp pushing myself up against the tree. "Who are you? Where's my revolver?! Where are we!?"

"Calm it with the questions kid, I saved your life," He took a swig out of his canteen "But I guess you deserve some answers." He seemed to think for a bit "I'm Qrow Branwen, I picked it up, it's right beside you, though I didn't find any ammo on you so who knows about that, and we're deep in Forever Fall, which brings to the question why exactly you where here and how you didn't know about it." He looked to me pointedly

"I sigh well she pointed you to me so I guess here goes. I am from a place not like this, born on a world called Earth, I died at 18 and was brought to the Purgatoristic place of a goddess and she tasked me to save this world from Salem and her cohorts, she told me to seek you out and tell you of this and so here we are." I smile shakily.

He gave a heavy laugh before looking up to me giving a serious tone "Wait you're serious?"

I nod "The worlds in danger Qrow, you know it, you have to help me." I look for my revolver and pick it up before reloading it. "So will you help me Qrow?"

He took a long time to consider it as he stirred the fire "I, let me talk to my boss first then we shall see."

I nod at that, as a vision came to mind of Ozpin talking to Qrow

~Flashback~

Ozpin seemed to be talking to Qrow "Qrow I need you to search Forever Fall I feel as though something strange is happening... and I don't want whatever it is to fall into the wrong hands." He turned from looking out of his window to look to Qrow "Will you do this for me old friend?"

Qrow nodded "I will Ozpin." He started to walk out mumbling to himself "Weirdo probably doesn't even know anything."

~End Flashback~

"Talk to Ozpin then, and we shall see, strange he'd send you out here on a hunch alone isn't it?"

He looked up at me glaring slightly "How did you know that?"

"Qrow have you not paid attention to anything I've said?"

He stared for a second "We move out tomorrow" He got up from his place and walked to a tent, it seemed as though there was another one set up which I assume was for me.

* * *

I merged chapter 2 with chapter 3 so here ya go.


	3. The Training

I woke up to a notification from my The Gamer ability.

 **[You are well rested, +2 to every stat]**

"Oh right, The gamer great." I clicked the **[Okay]** button only for a new notification full of information of stats and the inventory and such. Basically, the system was very similar to the Fallout SPECIAL system, meaning the stats were Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, and Luck. The inventory had infinite space and there were the basic Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body.

"Well, at least it's simple."

 **[Would you like thoughts to be read for commands**

 **Y/N?]**

I pressed the **[Y]** , as I sighed. "Time to talk to Qrow some more." I open the tent flap and step over towards a stump by the fire, well where the fire used to be. Qrow was sitting on the stump, "So Qrow..." He peered up at me with a questioning grunt, "Would you train me in combat?"

"Look, kid, I don't even know your name, and you seem to know stuff you shouldn't anyway."

"My name is-" The world seemed to pause but no Qrow was scratching his chin extremely slowly as if it were slowed _'I-i can't use my name. Why can't I use my name?_ I let out an internal sight _I guess I have to come up with a new one, but what?_ I stopped abruptly as a name came to mind, and time restarted as I started from where I left off. "Azule, Azule Witticker"

He seemed to look at me for a bit before grumbling "Strange last name." He gave a shrug and seemed to forget about it. "Well," he seemed to materialize his flask before taking a swig, "after we take up camp we go back to Beacon."

So the two of us took up camp before we started walking towards the high tower of hope, known as Beacon. "Don't tell your nieces about me, please or in fact please tell no one but Ozpin for now."

He eyed me wearily before he decided not to question it "Yeah whatever kid."

"thanks... Qrow." From then on we walked in a weird silence until we reached a small bulkhead waiting for us, Qrow got in and I soon followed. The bulkhead took off making me feel sick at first, I'd never flown before now, but the feeling quickly wore off. After a dozen or so minutes we landed at a dock near Beacon. As we both exited some students gave us odd looks until some younger ones rushed up to us, it seemed to be his nieces.

"Uncle Qrow! What are you doing here?" The one in the red cape asked I couldn't quite think of her name before a flashback came to me.

~Flashback~

It was a grey interrogation room and an old lady slapped a riding crop on the table. "If it were up to me I would send you home with a pat on your back and a slap on your wrist," the girl squeaked at this "however, someone wishes to speak to you." She started to go through the door she came in from before an older fellow with white hair walked in with a plate of cookies only to sit down.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." He said rather pointedly. The flashback continued to show him offer her a place in Beacon before the flashback ended.

~Flashback End~

I returned to the now, and it seemed as though time had paused because only now did Qrow answer. "I can't tell you, squirt."

"Why not?" She tried her infamous puppy dog eyes to no avail.

"Secret mission, I'll see you after I get it done." He started walking off so I followed suit, luckily it made the girls leave us alone.

We came to an elevator and as we entered Qrow pressed the top button only for the elevator to lurch to speed. We quickly reached the top where the elevator doors swung open, only for a clockwork type room to e revealed. In the center was the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin "Come in, come in." He pointed at two seats which we quickly moved to sit in, "So Azule was it?"

I nod as he eyed me curiously, "You have, black eyes?" He seemed shocked, even more so than when he made the silver eye comment for Ruby.

"I- why does that matter, sir?"

He seemed to eye me suspiciously for a second, "Young miss, it means that you belong to a rare few, do you believe in fairy tales?"

"I very much do Ozpin, I very much do."

He seemed unshocked by me saying his name but just continued with the story. "There are tells of warriors with no aura that are here to bring reckoning to those who are going to destroy the world, they say these warriors have black soulless eyes and come in the form of an angel of all that is beautiful and yet all that is dangerous, they are born Faunus and always are prepared to kill at a moments notice. I believe you are one of these warriors of reckoning."

I looked at him keenly _I knew I was here to save their world but I knew not that she would rebirth me amongst this class._ "And what of the silver-eyed warriors Ozpin, are they not here to protect the world from calamity?"

He nodded "But they are not meant to be ruthless and cunning in their mission, they are mortars and kindling, The Reckoning Warriors are cunning and work where no one can give them gratitude. However, you would be very valuable to us Azule, if you were to be here to fight with us we would be safer going into Grimm territory." Qrow seemed shocked at this.

"The kid could barely dispatch some Grimm what could she do to hunters and huntresses?"

"Would you like to see a performance Qrow? I'm sure she could demonstrate if we made her."

"Well Ozpin, since I seem to have come upon such a bargaining chip to you, I will help you and your cause under your authority on three conditions, just three!" He raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to continue, "One, I get your best weaponsmith to make me a custom weapon for free." He nodded, "Two, Qrow teaches me everything he knows."

"That makes sense, so what is the third?"

"After one year under Qrow's tutelage, I want to be your combat professor."

Qrow and even Ozpin seemed shocked, "That is simply ridiculous!" Ozpin let loose at my third and final condition.

"Well then Ozpin, I'm sorry but I must begone, big things to plan for." I stood before he motioned for me to sit back down.

"Fine, but I have one condition."

"What's your condition Oz?"

"Once your training is over, you must fight one of the top teams to get the position."

I stuck my hand out, "You never disappoint Oz."

 **-One Year Later, a few days before Beacon begins.-**

Qrow and I were sitting in the teacher's lounge, it had become our impromptu hang out spot after most of my training was done. "So how do you feel kid?"

"Well considering I'm the age of a first-year student, kind've anxious." After some time in Qrow's tutelage, I commissioned a dark Aqua and black, fireproof outfit, it was even woven with some specialty runes of my own creation. It bore a dark blue cloak which was more of a Navy blue.

"Well, that's to be expected" he drunk from his flask, "It'll be your first year teaching."

"So it will, so it-" I was cut off by clacking heels only for Glynda to enter the lounge.

"Ozpin requests your presence Azule." I nodded at her and she walked away.

"Geeze she's scary sometimes." I got up and started walking to the central tower an Aqua cloak flowing behind me as I took long balanced strides, as I reached the elevator it opened, only for four teens to step out it was a full team. One seemed to be a rabbit Faunus and one was a fox Faunus, the other two looked to be human though one seemed to be a giant of a man. The other one, the one leading the pack, probably the team leader, was a finely dressed human with designer shades, she seemed to be eyeing me with scrutiny.

"I like the cloak, but the chains have to go."

I looked at her oddly before looking at my hips, my sickle chains were wrapped around them, "Sorry not part of the outfit." Before questions could be asked I slipped into the elevator before pressing the top button. The familiar site of Ozpin's office came into view. "Ozy!, how are you, it's been awhile, the last time I was here you gave me a boring stakeout, hopefully, it's something fun this time."

He eyed me slightly before speaking, "Have you met team CFVY yet?" He pulled up an image to show me.

"Oh yeah, I passed them on the way in."

"Good, that's who you'll be fighting to become a teacher." He looked at me seriously as I nodded.

"Well, shall we go to the arena and you'll see the Black Knight in action." I started taking to the nickname people had given to me after I saved a maiden, though they didn't know that she was the maiden, from some thugs.

"Well let's see how you've changed Azule." He stood and I followed suit as we started towards the arena, in companionable silence.

As we entered the arena team CFVY look at me dumbstruck. "This is the chick we're fighting for her to become a teacher?"

"Yes, CFVY this is Azule, she's seventeen and studied under a Dusty Old Crow, don't hold back."

"But she barely counts as a first class!"

I looked at the leader, "Well then you should find pummeling me easy, no?"

This seemed to shut her up as she looked at me, before Glynda stepped forward, "This would be normal tournament rules, however since Azule has no aura we have arranged it that whichever of you first deals him a debilitating blow shall win." All of team CFVY were shocked. "However otherwise standard tournament rules are in place."

They quickly got over their shock and got ready for a fight, I did so as well pulling out my Chained gun sickles, Sol and Luna. I started swinging one as I channeled light mana through it, giving it a faint spinning glow as it swung around. The other I carefully held in one hand.

Team CFVY were checking their weapons, Coco's minigun was revving up, Fox's wrist blades were menacingly attached, velvet's holographic weapons started materializing and Yatsuhashi's blade was being quickly sharpened.

When everyone was ready Glynda called out "Match start!"

I sent the sickle I was swinging at Coco, the chain seemed to expand to match the length it needed to be as I pulled her minigun free only to use it as a distraction to fire on Y, his aura quickly got into the red, so Glynda called it "Yatsuhashi aura is in the red, he's disqualified." Fox started charging to me with his wrist blades on guard before he started cutting at me only for me to dodge with some luck prevailing I tripped him with my chain only to shoot him until he was disqualified. Giving Coco enough time to get her minigun back. Which with caution to the wind I rushed into the fire of, being dealt damage minimally from the bullets as I slashed at her with my sickles, quickly dropping her aura as well, leaving only Velvet. She put up a decent fight as she cycled through fighting styles she had collected but I eventually beat her out too.

Glynda called the match, "Match win, The Black Knight!"

I stowed away my gun sickles only to walk towards the downed team CFVY, "Never underestimate your opponent."

Ozpin walked towards me with the tap of his cane going steadily with him "Welcome to your new position, Professor Azule." He stuck a hand out to shake mine which I readily took.


	4. The Crossroads

I woke up in a room that Ozpin had provided me after my initiation, it was the first day of school for this semester. "Whew that was fun, Ooo maybe I get to meet Qrow's nieces, that could be fun." I got up and did my morning routine, a shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed. "Who's ready for their first day on the job?" I finger gunned myself in the mirror. "That's right you are." I left the mirror smiling stupidly before I started heading to class, I'd been learning the layout whenever I had time to. As I strolled to class I met Glynda on her way to class as well, "So how was the initiation, Miss Goodwitch?"

"Oh, Azule, it went swimmingly, no major accidents."

"Well, that's great! I reckon we should get to class though right?"

She nodded "Yes, that would be smart. How about I introduce you first, then you can come into the room?"

"Sounds good to me" I smiled more stupidly as we came to the classroom, I stood outside of the door as students walked past me into the room they gave me odd glances, but they probably just thought I was a student. _Ha, how wrong they must be._

The class all managed to get seated just as the bell rang, a few seconds after I started to hear Glynda talking. "This year students we have a new teacher, please understand that in order to enter their position they had to beat team CFVY, who as you know is one of the best teams in the school."

I took that as my cue to enter humming quietly to myself, as I took center stage I started talking "Good morning class, you may call me Ms. Witticker or just Witticker will do nicely." I smile as I look at the crowd only to see some students talking amongst themselves seemingly hatefully.

"Team CRDL if you have something to add please tell the class." She seemed to have an idea as to what they were saying but wanted them to say it.

Cardin stood up after a few moments "I just don't see how a 'faunus' could beat team CFVY and teach us."

I smirked "Well would you like a demonstration? Why don't you come up here so I can show you why I am qualified to be here?" and so team CRDL raised from their seats.

"Please go retrieve your gear from your lockers," Glynda called out, as CRDL started to do so, I went to go get dressed and armed as well before returning to the room, only to see CRDL across from me on the stage. I readied myself as Glynda informed the students of the rules of engagement, she finished sweetly before saying "Oh and Ms. Witticker has no aura" She smiled before moving out of center stage. Eventually, she called "Match, begin!"

I stood and watched as CRDL began to charge me, each of them acted as if they were fighting to see who could reach their demise first. They shoved each other aside to get to me faster, Russel was the only one who seemed to hold back to gauge my capabilities and not get knocked out. "Ah, I see Mr. Thrush is smart enough to gauge my abilities from a distance, though it is a shame he doesn't work with his team. Speaking of" I referred to CDL "you three could do with some teamwork as well." as I pointed out the flaws they started to rush faster, Cardinal was the first to reach me, he swung with his mace rather slowly, so I sidestepped and punched him in his gut, it took quite a bit of aura he was easily in the yellow. "You need to work together" I started before I punched him again, but this time in his chest knocking him back into Sky.

"Cardin disqualified, due to lack of aura," Glynda called out.

I got into a boxing stance, "You must work as a unit" Dove rushed towards me, but he was more cautious than Cardinal had been. He swung at me only for it to be a feint, I jumped away from the strike before he jumped towards me showing his acrobatics. "Mr. Lark very impressive" I ran forward before sending a high kick to his head, with enough force to slam him headfirst into the pavement, "However you had no one to watch your back." Next came Dove and Russel "Finally some teamwork exercises" I prepared to bring them down, still with only my fists _I don't like this but I need to prove myself, yet I can't show my powers..._ Russel's daggers shot from his wrist guards as DR came to a stop before Dove started swinging, I went to parry but, Russel picked up the pace, stabbing from the side, I had to jump to get away. "See students, Mr. Thrush, and Mr. Bronzewing have the teamwork on their side, however, they're already down two teammates." I waited for them to advance again before catching a blow from Dove with my sleeve before I grabbed his sword and wrenched it from his grip, only before gripping it in my hand. "Without proper teamwork, you will fail." I jumped high before coming down with a downward slash at Dove.

"Dove Bronzewing eliminated due to aura loss."

Russel stepped back and put his daggers back in his wrist guards. "I forfeit the match."

"Match win, Azure!"

Russel came forwards to me as I put Dove's sword in the ground before I turned to look at him. "Look I'm sorry for what happened." He reached his hand out, "Clearly you know your stuff, so can you pardon me for standing by while Cardin bullied you?"

I shook his hand, "It takes guts to admit you did something wrong, now you have to learn from it." I smiled. "Now CRDL please go change back into your school uniforms." I released his hand.

I started to hear whispers in the crowd things such as "she didn't even use her weapons..."

"...she used his sword like it was her weapon, where did she train?"

"I see you're all curious where I learned my stuff, and it is complex, so how about for now we point out what CRDL could've done better?" I asked just as CRDL came back.

 **~Later in the lunch room~**

I saw team RWBYs and JNPRs seats so I went towards them with my tray, it was primarily full of veggies, my shift to being a deer apparently changed my appetite. As I came closer they stopped talking and looked at me, "Team RWBY, team JNPR" I nodded at them respectively "Is it alright if I sit with you? I have lunch duty with Professor Port and he's such a drawl."

Ruby looked at me "You a teacher, sit with us, students?"

"Well isn't that what I asked Ms. Rose?"

"I mean I don't see why not?" She looked at the other occupants who seemed indifferent.

"Well thank you." I sat next to Ruby. "you know Ruby, we have the same teacher, for our fighting styles."

She looked at me, "You mean uncle Qrow... taught you!?"

"Yep, he also helped me get ahold of my precious" I unhooked my weapon from my hips, the two sickles were attached via a chain, "If I'm correct the weapon itself is similar to Lie Ren's, however, the style is vastly different."

"Why is the chain so short?" The quiet cat faunus spoke up.

"It expands, see" I expanded the chain to about a yard "and it turns into a scythe, but don't tell anyone." I shortened the chain and hooked them back before I started eating, this seemed to quell any questions they might have had for now as they slowly returned to talking about whatever. Just as I finished eating there was an announcement over the intercom system.

In Ozpins voice I heard "Will Azure Witticker please come to my office?"

"Well ladies, duty calls" I rose to my feet before going to Oz' Tower, on the way there I opened my stats and alloted a few extra stat points into charisma.

As the elevator door opened Ozpin ushered me in. "Have a seat Azure"

"Ozpin what's this about?"

"Well I figured it was time to bring you into... our circle" He gained a look of seriousness "Qrow's trained you for a year and a half just about and you already function as well as a trained huntsman, I could use someone like you in this war of mine."

"Ozpin what do you mean?"

"Azure are you familiar with our fairy tales?" I nodded "You know the story of the two brothers?"

"I am familiar"

"Well, Azure, what if I told you it was true, that the two brothers created creatures to fight each other and they both appointed leaders to fight in an eternal war?"

I shrugged "Not too shocked, Oz, fairy tales always have some truth"

"Well it is, and I lead Ethos' forces, the humans and faunus. Then there is Salem who rules Keres' forces, the grimm."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to join this war?"

"Yes, Azure you're our only hope for salvation."

"I refuse Oz, I'll accept that you control your pawns but you won't turn me into one, I have more knowledge than you think." I stood "I'm going to bed early tonight, and I'll let you think on that."

Ozpin looked miffed as I left, only for him to call Glynda in with a buzzer, to a personal pager, "Glynda, I think she doesn't want to join."

After I went to sleep for the night I awoke in The Garden.

"Ethos! Show yourself." Soon the goddess came to me "I want to meet Keres, it is only fair that you don't bind me after bringing me to this world, isn't it?"

"I will take you to Keres domain daughter, just know I have no control over what happens to you there."

"I will accept that." I got woozy as the beautiful garden turned to dead black land, that carried it's own sort of beauty before another goddess dressed in black robes appeared in front of me, she seemed to be infused with the very essence of Grimm.

"Ah finally I get to meet my Neice," she eyed me "So she birthed you into this world on my side of her family tree, how lovely." She looked at me seriously "So what is it you need?"

I eyed her steadily, "You like to seed chaos yes?"

This seemed to catch her attention. "Potentially, what of it?"

"Could you, king me? Metaphorically of course, could you give me my own faction of power, something neither good nor evil, but not just an observer, no I want to wreak havoc on the both of your factions, this petty war has lasted long enough."

She started giggling then it turned to a laugh, "Oh sister you have no clue what you have incited, I will tell you the boon I have already given you and gift upon you another, your eyes, they are not simply a marker of your soullessness but also a marker of your power over my grimm, you can spawn them Azure, your own grimm, and they shall follow your command, and only yours, not even mine. As for my second boon, you will learn of those who are like you, that just want the devastation to be over. Now good luck with my sister again."

Yet again I was transported "Ethos, I'm sure you were listening, would you like to contribute to my tiebreaker?"

"Keres has made it impossible for me not to, so I will gift upon you a second boon as well, my first was the system of the Gamer, the second will be magic, true magic, the magic to summon demons and gods, and yes that means me and Keres as well."

"Thank you... mother" I stumbled a bit on that before coming to a realization "How were humans and faunus created?"

"Well you see, my sister and I have a very... close relationship"

"Well you and aunt Keres have given me much to think about, thank you" I blinked myself out of their world as I awoke well rested before I started laughing menacingly.

 **~Next Day~**

The next day seemed to go rather smoothly until there was a spar in combat class between Jaune and Russel. Now why Russel was nowhere near good enough to be considered, well good, he was better than Jaune by leagues, and easily beat him. "Mr. Arc, will you please stay after class?" I asked him as the bell rang, most to all of the students filed out. "Mr. Arc please ask your teammates to help you if you need it, training is important especially for a hunter in training. Now hurry to your next class." I didn't give him time to respond as he went along. I paused _Now how to straighten out CRDL, or well no let's leave that to them I have more personal stuff to do._ I started towards Ozpins office easily entering the elevator and going to the top floor.

"Ah, Ms. Witticker" He took a sip from his mug "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I sat in a seat in front of him. "Sir, I've come to a decision."

He leaned forward interested. "About what?"

"Well, I've decided after talking to my parents," I grin at that "that I will join this war of yours Oz."

"Really? But I thought you didn't want to be a 'Pawn' as you call it."

"Oh you're correct I don't, and I won't" I pause for effect.

"So... you're with her?"

I laugh. "No Ozpin, I'm not with you, and I am not with Salem, I am my own force, backed directly by the sister gods, my direct parents of this world."

"But that's impossible! They only have the power to control our world through indirect means."

"Ozpin, I am their indirect means. I have the eyes of Keres' and the magic of Ethos'." My eyes seem to glow as I mention the power and my hands spark with the name of the powers behind them too. "You knew of my eyes Ozpin and you said nothing of it, and so now I shall show you everything of my ability, by ending your war."

"How would you hope to accomplish that?"

"I have the very thing that contradicts the two players in this game, Oz. I have the power to create my own grimm, that not even Keres can control, and yet I can control her's and Salem's, your counter, and I have the magic to defeat Salem, but no. I am not strong with either, and if ever I was, I wouldn't defeat you both."

Ozpin looked at me worriedly as I talked, his look got worse and worse until the end.

"I will bring you peace, but first I need to pick up my cards, then I'll play them. For now, I'll stay as a teacher here and a huntsman working for you, but I am not a part of your circle, and you better do well to remember it." I stand and leave to the lunchroom just as lunch started, I sat with teams RWBY and JNPR like the other day.

As I sat with the two main teams I thought on my position. _I need to make my position clear to Salem as well... Maybe I can go through Cinder? Hmm, no I think that'd be too encroaching I_ _mean, she'd probably try to kill me at first sight. I could go through Roman by going through Neo? Or even Adam's an option I am a faunus... What should I do?, what should I do?_ I was drawn out of my thoughts by Nora.

"Did you talk to Ozpin? What did you talk to him about? What are you thinking about?"

"Yes Nora, nothing that concerns you, look to the previous answer."

"Was it about how you entered a secret war between evil and good but you're being a neutral party?"

Everyone just looked at her blankly and I slowly shook my head and laughed slightly. "Of a sort Nora, of a sort."

Ren looked at me "She does that all of the time."

I nod a bit "Well I should go." I get up to leave and do leave, going into Vale to hunt down some White Fang, I message Ozin **I'll be out for a while, don't worry about me**. Afterward, I proceed to look down at my minimap. "Alright, so Juniors bar is... this way" I start heading to Junior's bar, knowing it from my time with Qrow.

On my way there I find a faunus passing out fliers for a White Fang rally, I take one from him and read it only to find out there's a rally later tonight, which causes me to giggle. _Ah Adam, you've handed yourself to me directly_


End file.
